


Split Second

by nan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was astonishing how quickly roles could be reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Second

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _genital torture_ square of my [kink_bingo](http://kink_bingo.dreamwidth.org) card.

Zechs pushed back from the desk, reclining in his seat, legs sprawled open. "Duo," he said, holding one hand out. "Come here."

Duo stepped forward. His hands were folded behind his back, hair in a messy braid, eyes canted downward. "Sir?" he said, voice uncharacteristically somber.

Zechs shook his head, a small smile on his full lips. "Come here," he repeated. "Kneel before me."

Duo's eyes narrowed and his hands curled up into fists but he did as he was commanded, stepping between Zechs' knees, resting his hands lightly on his thighs.

Setting his elbow on the chair's armrest, Zechs rested his head in one hand while the other reached out. One white gloved finger stroked up and down Duo's throat. "Tell me what you want?" he asked. Duo reddened and looked away, jaw clenching. Zechs smiled and cupped his jaw firmly, forcing Duo to meet his gaze. "Tell me," he said, hand trailing down to grasp gently at his neck. "Do you want my cock in your throat?" he asked.

Duo closed his eyes for a moment before nodded haltingly.

Zechs smiled. "No, no," he murmured. "You have to ask for what you want, pretty one."

Duo snarled, then settling back into passivity. "I...I want your cock," he said, the words a mere whisper. "Please, sir?"

It was enough for Zechs. He smiled and leaned back into his chair, resting his hands on the armrests. "Well, then," he said. "You may have it."

Duo glared at him for a moment but at Zechs' raised eyebrow, he lowered his gaze to his lap. "Thank you," he said, reaching out and opening the white trousers that were Zechs' standard wear.

He'd been hard the moment Duo came in, and as the younger man opened his pants, Zechs' cock rose to meet him. Duo grasped hold of the base gently, giving it a couple of pulls. Duo looked up him for a bare second, then closed his eyes and lowered his mouth to Zechs' cock. He mouthed the head, tongue drawing a sloppy circle around it before sucking it in.

Zechs let out a puff of air, watching Duo take his cock before putting one hand on his head. Using gentle pressure, he forced Duo's head down until he gagged and struggled against his hand. Zechs allowed him to pull up and away, breathing heavily, mouth still connected to cock by a strand of saliva.

"You'll have to do better than that," Zechs said, petting Duo's head. "You wanted it, Duo. Now you have to take it."

"I know," Duo said sharply and a grin graced his features for a split second, before he grew submissive again. "I know," he said more softly. "Let me work up to it?"

Inwardly amused, Zechs sighed, and pressed Duo's head down once more. "If you must," he said. Duo took a deep breath and ran his mouth down one side of the shaft, then the other, before bringing his mouth back to the head and taking it in his mouth, head bobbing as he starting sucking voraciously.

Zechs cursed under his breath, gloved hand fisting in Duo's hair, pressing him further down until Duo's face was pressed against his groin. Duo's throat struggled against his cock and Zechs moaned lowly, hips humping upward against Duo.

Duo gagged and pulled up, spit and come painting his lips as he gasped for breath. Zechs allowed him to breath for a moment before taking hold of his cock, slapping it against Duo's mouth. "Come now," Zechs said, a cruel smirk on his face. "You can't stop now."

Instead of sucking, Duo lapped at the cockhead, tongue brushing almost teasingly against the foreskin, eyebrows arched sharply as he stared up at Zechs.

"Tease," Zechs said, eyes glittering before grabbing hold of Duo's bangs and forcing him down, forcing him to take his cock in deep. Duo's hands turned to claws against Zechs' thighs and he gagged against the cock, eyes watering; Zechs didn't allow him up, instead gasping as Duo's throat milked his cock. When he finally let go, Duo pulled off his cock and took a deep breath, then coughed hoarsely.

"You ass," he said, voice raw, hands going to the base of Zechs' cock. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Raising his eyebrows, Zechs cocked his head to one side, a smirk growing on his lips. "You're out of character," he said, but stroked Duo's cheeks in apology.

"Yeah, well, maybe I’m tired of that character. Maybe we should switch things up," Duo said with a hard grin, before slapping Zech's cock lightly. "Bet you'd like that, huh?" Zechs gasped and Duo's grin widened. "Yeah, I think you do." He repeated the action, slapping hard enough for Zech's cock to bounce off his thigh, before grasping hold of it again and running his tongue over the head; running his teeth over it.

Zechs hissed, settling his hands on the arms of his chair, fingers digging into the fine leather. "Duo..."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything _too_ damaging," Duo said, and punctuated the sentence by pinching the base of Zechs' cock, fingernails scrapping against the tender skin. Tilting his head, he ran his tongue down Zechs' cock to his balls, before sucking on one, drawing it into his mouth. He pulled back and let it fall out before taking the other, sucking furiously, before closing his teeth over it gently.

Gasping, Zechs let his head fall back, closing his eyes. He hummed, biting his lip as he stroked Duo's hair mindlessly, fingers combing through it, pulling strands out of the braid. Duo kept sucking but pulled away, stretching Zechs’ scrotum before letting go and moving back up to the cock, kissing the head before wrapping his hands around it, lacing his fingers together and squeezing. He grinned at Zechs’ pained hissed and squeezed harder before and putting his mouth back on it, sucking furiously, fingers going to the base to stroke and pinch.

A sudden beeping ceased their play; Zechs immediately let go of Duo, who pulled off of his cock with a deep breath. Bringing his watch to his mouth, Duo pressed a button. "Maxwell here," he said, voice raspy.

"Maxwell, Une is looking for you." Wufei's voice was tinny on the com. "A mission has come up."

"Great. See you in a bit." Duo pressed the button again and grinned up at Zechs. "Perfect timing, huh?"

Zechs smiled, strained. "I don't suppose Lady Une would wait another fifteen minutes?"

Duo stood, running his hands through his hair, attempting to tame the mess Zechs' hands had created. "Fifteen minutes? Yeah, right," he said. "I would have led you on for at least another thirty."

Stroking his cock, Zechs leaned further back in his seat, tilting his head back, eyes mere slits. "Perhaps she was a blessing, then," he said, and Duo put both of his hands over Zechs', ceasing all movement.

"Nope," he said, a sharp grin on his face as he met Zechs' widened eyes. "You're going to save that for me, right?"

It was a command phrased as a question - Zechs saw that immediately. He allowed Duo to pull his hands away, closing his trousers with a wince. "If you like.”


End file.
